


[Fan Vid] The Librarians || Jake/Cassandra/Ezekiel || Bonfire Heart

by RenegadeMasquerade



Series: Librarians Fanvids [8]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fanvids, Librariansshipathon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeMasquerade/pseuds/RenegadeMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Librarians OT3 vid for Bonfire Heart by James Blunt. For the LibrariansShipathon Jassekiel week over on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fan Vid] The Librarians || Jake/Cassandra/Ezekiel || Bonfire Heart

On YouTube:

[The Librarians || Jake/Cassandra/Ezekiel || Bonfire Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvmIJa2HG84)

Or on Vimeo:

[The Librarians || Jake/Cassandra/Ezekiel || Bonfire Heart](https://vimeo.com/175477060)


End file.
